Love coach
by Tougara Lyn
Summary: After losing a contest against Drew, May finds herself helping Brianna out to win Drew's heart. After a first failed attempt, Drew-who's not that stupid- found out about the whole thing, but decided to keep it for himself. Feeling slightly annoyed, Drew decides to take advantage of all her plans to make May fall for him instead! How will it turned out?
1. How it all started

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!?"

A hysterical scream broke the peaceful town of Vendanturf.

"Dawn! You're too loud!" May shouts back

"Excuse me" May shivered as she felt a finger tapped her shoulder.

"Y-yes?" she turned around and faced a troubled Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry, but if you could please turn down the volume. You're troubling the others around you" the nurse scolded in her own gentle way.

"Yes, I'm sorry" May stood and bowed apologizing. As Nurse Joy left, May turned back to the PC's "telephone booth" with eyes that already said a thousand words angrily.

The bluenette she was talking to, sweatdropped. "Geez, sorry. But could you repeat all that?"

May sighed. "As I was saying..."

_'I was in my dressing room after the ceremony which gives Drew his Vendanturf's ribbon. I was supposed to treat that narcissist rose giving guy a meal for dinner, so I was picking out some dresses from my wardrobe...'_

"Oooh!" The bluenette coordinator teased, "Someone's going on a date~"

"No! That's not it!" May blushed hard, "I lost the bet, so I had to bear the consequences. That's all! End of story! Nothing else!"

Dawn whistled, "And mind if I asked what's that on your hair?"

May reached for the rose attached on her hair above her ears. "This? Drew gave it to me. Since I won't go back to hotel any sooner, I thought I would just wear it until after the dinner"

"Aww, how sweet~ You're gonna wear something he gave you for your first date" Dawn told her in a dreamy tone.

May blushed and covered her face with her hands. Obviously embarassed. "Urgh, stop... I said, it's not it..."

Dawn laughs, "Okay, moving on..."

_'Yeah, so, as I opened my wardrobe, I found a letter. I opened it and...'_

"A fan letter or a love letter?" Dawn cuts her flashback. "Or was it a challenge letter?" Dawn sighed as she remembered all those challenge letters, along with some letters from haters which usually fills her room after the contest.

"No!" She paused, "You receive hate letters?"

"Most of the times. It's usually from girls saying I wear too much make up and thinks that I won because I look pretty. Sure, I may be pretty, but I never wore too much make-up!" Dawn protests and slammed her hands on the table.

May could almost hear the nurse Joy from the other side shushing her.

May awkwardly laughs. "They're just jealous"

"Probably. Wait, you've never received those nasty letters!?"

"Of course I have! Though most of them are from Drew's fan girls that thought I'm dating him or something like that"

"Figures..." Dawn replied as she could imagine that happen, "Ooh! Maybe that letter's a secret admirer letter from Drew!" Dawn narrowed her eyes teasing.

May blushed but groaned, "No! It was from a girl! I met her soon after! Now are you gonna let me continue or what?"

"Okay, chill..." Dawn throws her hands up surrending.

_'Yes, as I was saying... It's from a girl... One of my friends actually. She sends me the letter in hope of cheering me up. I told you there was no name right? Yeah, after I left with the dress I picked. I ran straight to PC. Beautifly needs some rest. After all, she had just fought a fierce battle with that guy's Masquerain. That's when I bumped into her.'_

"who?"

"Brianna. I've told you about her right?" May replied.

"Brianna... Brianna... Who?" Dawn asked.

May facepalmed, "Brianna! Y'know... That new pokevision idol!"

"Ahh... The girl with that Surskit and Vibrava..." Dawn remembered. Brianna has been a bit popular since she stops participating in contests and did some pokevision videos.

"I don't like her videos" Dawn says bluntly.

May sweatdrops at her reply, "It's not that bad... She has many fans lately"

"Not as many as yours... Although yours STILL is not as many as Drew's" Dawn said and literally stabbed May's heart. May doesn't like losing to Drew.

"A-anyway..." She started.

_'I met her as she was surrounded by her fans. She quickly took notice of me and called out my name. And that's when troubles came. Her fans stopped looking at her and chased both me and her around the town for a while, that is, until Drew grabbed my hand and took the both of us to a small alley which they missed. He scolds us, Brianna blushed, he lents us-"_

"She whaaaaaat!? Wait, May, are you okay with that!?" Dawn screamed and received another scolding from the Nurse Joy at her place.

May tilts her head, "Okay with what?"

Dawn bangs her head to the table and groaned, "never mind. Please continue..."

_'okaaay, so he lents us his dittos and told them to disguise themselves as us so they chased them instead of us. Then he quickly left. Then Brianna passes out, then I had to carry her all by myself. Ugh, that guy... Acting so cool and leave me with all the troubles. Anyway, as soon as she woke up, she told me if I had received her letter. That's when I realized it was from her. We chatted for a while and... Uhh...' _

"And what?" Dawn asked curiously.

May sighed, "She asked me if I could make Drew fall for her"

A quick 20 seconds of silence passed...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?"

May covered her ears. "Dawn, can you PLEASE stop screaming?"

"Sorry, I'm just surprised that she has the courage to ask such things to someone" Dawn replied. "Of course, you didn't agree to that" she says as she twirls the strands of her hair with her finger.

May gulped, "uhh... Yeah... About that..."

Dawn funally caught on. "You... You couldn't have..."

"I can't help it! I can't say no to such face! It will make me feel horrible!" May whined and bangs her face to the table. She recalls how Brianna asked her. She had a pleading look on her face that seemed like she would cry if May said no. As a matter of fact, either way, May couldn't say no if she would beg her like that.

"You're impossible..." Dawn slapped her forehead. "Wow, I guess famous coordinators can be weak when they were pressured like that"

"Ugh, and that's exactly why I called you" She said.

"What? What is that 'that's'?" Dawn asked.

"I need your help. I've never experienced such things like love or romance"

"That literally meant the same thing"

"Okay, anyway, just give me some ideas! Brianna is gonna be upset if I don't do anything soon..." May pleaded. Her eyes were glowing with hope and despair.

Dawn gulped. She finally know what May meant by; 'such face she couldn't say no to'. "O-okay, but first... I've only met Drew twice before. And lost to him twice as well. I don't know much about him!"

"I'll tell you everything you need to know!" May quickly replied without a second thought. As May continued on and on about him referring him as a guy who loves roses, and such. Dawn was pretty worried.

Everytime May called her. It's mostly about her loss or sometimes almost-lost-victory against Drew. or if she has posted her latest pokevision. From the talks, she may sound like she hates him, but Dawn knew she respects him and noticed the little 'ray of hope' that May actually likes him more than friends or rivals. That's when she wants to play cupid on these two. But... With Brianna asking such tasks... It might be impossible to open up May's heart for him making Dawn sighed and went depressed for a moment.

"Dawn, are you listening?"

"Yes, keep going..." Dawn says. Although, she was hanging her head completely depressed thinking that all her efforts might go to waste.

May kept going until, "So? What do you think?"

Dawn finally snapped, "Huh? What? Oh yeah, yeah. That's a great idea!" was the words that escaped her mouth but in reality... She wasn't listening at all

May looked thrilled and she grins fron ear to ear. "Oh, I knew asking you would be the right thing! Thank you Dawn. I'll call you later after dinner" with that, she hung up.

May hummed happily with a grin on her face. She reaches out for her pokegear and went to her 'notes'.

How to make Drew fall for Brianna

1. Make Brianna replace me for tonight's dinner plans


	2. A wrong pairing for dinner date

Me:** Get moving!**

**Jasmine (OC): NOO! Why do I have to appear first!? Why not Katie(OC) or Rick(OC)?**

**Me: Because... I'm still having troubles figuring out my old password so I can't write the story with Katie, and I haven't made up my mind about Rick's pokemon.**

**Jasmine: I don't care! I don't want to!**

**May: Um, hi! Who is this?**

**Me: My OC... Oh yeah, can I borrow your beautifly, May? **

**May: O-okay...**

**Drew: Done yet? Tougara-lyn doesn't own Pokemon... Unless if you're talking about her pokemon games in her DS**

* * *

Brianna sighed to herself. She was currently in front of a newly opened fancy hotel in the middle of Mauville city.

'Is this really okay?' she thought to herself as she paced back and forth uncomfortably.

_1 hour ago..._

_"Brianna!" May shouts._

_Brianna turned to her, "Oh, May! Uhh... I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked such ridiculous favor from you! Please forget about it!" Brianna bowed down apologizing. _

_She really feel bad that she asked such embarrassing thing. She knew she has to win Drew by herself, but she just can't help it. She realized that even if she did win against May via contest and confess to Drew, he will definitely reject her without a second thought. That's why she wants May's help._

_"Huh? Really? But I've thought of a great plan already..." May replied. She crossed her arms and pretend to be annoyed. _

_But Brianna really bought it and changed her mind quickly in order for May not to feel bad, "O-on second thought... It would be... Nice..." As each words escape her mouth, Brianna felt her face heating up, poking both her index fingers repeatedly._

_The brunette giggled, "Okay then, meet me tonight at that new hotel in Mauville City. I've arranged a dinner date for you, so don't be late!" May waved as she takes her leave. She stopped for a while and turned back to her, "Oh, and don't forget. It's your dinner date, and it's some fancy restaurant on top of the hotel with some night time view, so you better wear some dresses that would fit, okay?"_

* * *

And there she is. Standing in front of the hotel in an blue strapless dress. A red rose pinned on her left side of the dress. May gave her the rose saying it was from Drew so she wore it. Deep down, Brianna knew that was the rose Drew gave to May earlier after the contest.

"Briana!" a single shout snapped Brianna out of her train of flashbacks. The girl turned to see May in a dark red dress with a black sash on it's waist.

"Oh, May!" Brianna called.

"Sorry to make you wait... I bought some donuts on the way..." May said showing 3 bags filled with donuts.

"N-no... I just got here..." Brianna told her sweatdropping, "But May, I thought you're gonna join us for tonight... Are you sure you can actually finish all that?" she asked as the two went inside the hotel.

"No!" May shook her head, "I'm gonna excuse myself after I drop you at his table... I'll just leave my credit card to you and be on my way. So it's just gonna be you and Drew"

"What!? No! I'm not prepared for this! I-"

"You'll do fine... I promise... Probably..." She said as she shove her to the Lift.

"May... I've asked you before right?" Brianna said breaking the silence in the lonely lift ride.

"About what?"

"Y'know... Do you like Mr. Drew?"

May blushed a bit, "Um... Yeah... I mean, no! I mean..." May coughed, "You've asked me before and... I..." May gulped. What is she going to say? "I... I respect Drew as a rival... Nothing more... Maybe less..."

Brianna blinked then laugh, "Nothing more maybe less?"

"It's the truth!" May said blushing even further. She really doesn't get it. Why does everyone keep asking her if she likes him. Sure, she hangs a lot with him since they were both coordinators that can actually considered as top coordinators, but that's it. Nothing more... Right...?

The lift stopped at the highest level. The door opens and the two were amazed. Brianna was really love struck with the view. On the corner of the floor was Drew wearing tux and with the view behind him, they made quite a beautiful picture.

On the other hand... May... Was excited about the food. Glancing left and right, people are dining with some high classed dishes which already made May drool.

"Wow..." the two said at the exact same time with glittering eyes, "Check out the food/Mr. Drew!" the two gave each other weird glances, "Food/Drew?"

"Well, sure, the food looks appetizing..." Brianna said as a waitress carrying some spaghetti passes her. Brianna could feel her stomach growling making her blush.

May laughed, "Okay. Let's get going then" she said and dragged Brianna by hand to Drew's table.

"Drew!" May called as Brianna stood behind her.

"Wow... You look great, May" the green haired top coordinator said.

"Huh?" May could feel her face burning. While Brianna felt a bit shocked.

"As if I'd say that, as they say; the dress is prettier than the person" He continued in his cocky attitude.

Now, May is still burning... In anger... "Excuse me, but I don't think I've heard anyone said that, you-"

"thanks for attracting a lot of attention, May" he quickly said.

"May..." Brianna poked her shoulder. May turned around and realized that everyone is looking at her. After an awkward laugh and apology from May, they turned back to their business.

"Huh? Who do we have here?" Drew asked finally noticed a shadow behind May. Brianna blushed scarlet red as she realize he notices her presence.

"Right... Don't tell me you forgot?" May slides away and Brianna popped up behind her. "It's Brianna!"

"Brianna..." Drew repeats, "Brianna... Brianna..." May's fist trembled as she really wants to hit this guy. That was so disrespectful! How could he forgot about her?

"Oh! Brianna... Your PR videos were amazing..." Drew said as he finally remembered who she is.

Brianna blushed, "Y-yes! Thank you very much!" she bowed trying to hide her face.

"Oh! Look at the time!" May exclaimed pretending to look at her watch, "Sorry... I can't stay..." she said as her hand reached for her credit card and gave it to Brianna, "You two just knock yourself out, okay? Bye~" Before she went to the elevator, she gave Brianna a quick wink whispering 'good luck!'

"What? No! May!" But she was too late... May pretends she didn't hear her and leave. Brianna stood like a rock.

"Brianna?"

"Y-yes?" Brianna replied and moved like a robot.

"Well, have a seat...?" he asked as he took out her chair.

"Y-yes! Mr. Dr-" Brianna accidentally bit her tongue. She just hopes it won't be an awkward night.

With May...

May snickered to herself in the lift when it stopped on the ground floor. A boy stood in front of the elevator. A certain brunet boy she knew...

There was a quick silence between the two as the boy entered and the two thought hard to recall each other. And they finally remembered.

"May/Tyson!?" they said in unison as their finger points at each of them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Brianna... Brianna...!" Brianna snaps as she realized Drew calling her name. 'Mr. Drew calls my name! Eeeek!' she innerly squealed. 'Having a dinner date with the infamous Mr. Drew... On a restaurant on top of a hotel! This so romantic...' She felt like she's in heaven. At the same time, her face heated up.

Drew's face came closer making her face redder and redder. He puts his hand on her head, "Wow... You're hot..."

Now... What Drew meant by; 'hot' is... Hot as in, burning up...

Although... In Brianna's mind... His 'hot' meant... Hot as in... Y'know... Sexy?

"I'll go get something cold" he said and stood up and made his way to the buffet corner leaving Brianna who is almost at her limit.

As he was on his way, he could hear a very VERY familiar laugh. Curiously, he followed the source and found May sitting on a table with a random brunet boy (Tyson).

Suddenly, he felt quite annoyed, 'The hell... If it's just a date she could've said so... Not to mention, in the same building...' he thought. Then it finally got into him, as he left with a scoff, 'Whoever she dates or having dinner with doesn't concern me'. Then he stopped, 'Although... If that's the case then why would she bring Brianna with her?' but he shrugged it off anyway.

May was giggling happily as Hoenn's evergrande champion, Tyson, was telling her about the last ever grande conference.

"Wow... I can't believe it actually has been 5 years since Ash went to Sinnoh" May said.

"Yeah! How's he doing?" Tyson replied.

"Oh, I don't know... I lost contact to him ever since I went there... Dawn says he's going to Unova though..." May told him. "Misty also says he comes back to Kanto every year. Although, she's usually busy with her gym that she hardly has any time to visit"

"I see... At least he's doing great! Without him around, it's just me and Morrison racing for the champion title" he said.

"It was a surprise though... I didn't expect to see you here" May said recalling how they shout at the elevator.

"Mauville's my home! And they say the hotel ordered a special chef specially for today's grand opening. Of course I'll go. If there's anything, I would be the surprised on to see you here out of all places"

"Tell me about it!" May took a spoonful of bread pudding, "The food's great!"

"You can say that again. Have you tried that new ice cream shack in Slateport?"

"Ooh! I've heard! They say it's pretty good!"

"Yeah! The place was a bit shabby, but their ice cream was awesome! They hand out free ice cream on their first day!"

"Really!? Aw, I knew I should've gone there when it opened..."

And so, the two went on and on about restaurants and food... Just as food lovers like them would do...

"Ah, I should get going..." Tyson suddenly said.

"Already!? But we still haven't started on Mosdeep's yet!"

"Mosdeep has the best moon cake! Their new creation, sun cake was pretty good too! I'll give you that. Sorry, see ya, May! Let's eat out some time again!" he says as soon as he paid for the food which costs quite a lot seeing that 2 glutton ate.

May waved back at him and stood up as soon as he left. "Well, I should get going too... I wonder what happened to those two~" May snickered. "Maybe they've kissed? Nah, that's going too fast~" she said to herself and peaked on them.

At that time, Brianna was at her limit and passed out. Drew caught her just in time though.

"Hey... Brianna!" he shook her body lightly.

May felt her body freezed up. She felt really weird. She should've been happy that Drew showed that he cares about Brianna, but...

With a single step, May turned and ran to the lift as fast as she could that Drew didn't notice her. She clicked on the G button. As soon as the lift went down, May slowly moved to the corner and slumped down to a kneeling position.

What? What was she doing? Why did she do that? What is this...?

May could feel her chest tightening as she recalled the scene. Brianna fell, Drew caught her with a worried look on his face... A worried...

May was more than relieved that no one except her was on board the lift. She pulls herself together as soon as the lift opens and she got out running out of the hotel into the woods around route 117 (the route that connects Mauville and Vendanturf).

"What... Am I doing...?" she asks herself. But oh well, at least the she's okay. Wait, she was okay in the first place! What's gotten into her?

"AAAAAAARGHHHHH!" She shouts and lied down on the grass recalling why she ran. Why did she ran? She should've felt relieved everything's going great with them... Then why did she...

"AAAAAAAAHHHH/KYAAAAAAAA!" May blinks. That 'kya' wasn't hers... She looks up. A green figure falls down... It looks like... A HUMAN!?

Before she could react, someone, or something swooped down like the wind and the green figure looks like it landed.

May was silenced. "Aaargh! Today was weird enough! Be it! Just make it a weird day for today! I don't care anymore!" she shouts and went to the spot she thinks it lands.

"Urgh! What was that!? Does she plan to kill me!?" A green haired girl was spotted by May. A flying type pokemon was beside her, it soon changes into a brunette girl making May stunned. She takes out her pokedex and aimed it at her.

"Latias, the legendary flying type pokemon, it-" the pokedex went and on. The loud noise made the girl and Latias notice her presence.

May was shocked to the fact that she wasn't able to say a thing, "The legendary flying type pokemon... LATIAS!?" May screamed

* * *

**Jasmine: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?**

**Me: Since you didn't want to move, I made Beautifly use gust on you blowing you away.**

**May: A moon cake and a sun cake!?**

**Me: Yeah, since Tate and Liz has Solrock and Lunatone... I thought I could just make a sun cake...**

**Drew: the last part was totally forced.**

**Me: I can't help it! It was my bedtime! And I have to finish it today or else my friend will kill me tomorrow! I'll just edit it and save it as it is today... That's it from me, good bye and good night!**


End file.
